


Chosen

by SkinSlave



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: Backstage, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Groupies, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: A dark fantasy becomes an intense reality for one lucky woman.TW: pornographic acts, no artistic value, 11 uses of the word "cock".





	Chosen

The sight of him made my mouth run dry. I could feel my lip trembling. I ran my eyes over his skin, every tattoo on his hands and arms, his long fingers, his cheekbones, his wine-stained lips. He was talking to a man, leaning toward him, and I imagined the heat of his breath.

When his eyes fell on me, my heart stopped. I bit my lower lip to restart it. His eyes narrowed, slid down my body. It felt like an oil slick. I wondered if he could smell my arousal. I wanted him to. I wanted to draw him into my wetness like a predator lapping blood.

He turned back to the man and continued to talk. The man replied. The two of them moved through a door, leaving me to grip the chain that had separated us. Around me was a wall of weeping grunge sluts, screaming and thrusting their hands over the boundary. I took a few deep breaths and considered finding a look-alike to fuck in the bathroom.

I turned around to find a pair of pecs in a black t-shirt inches from my face. Startled, I looked up and into the face of the man I'd seen on the other side of the chain. He nodded at me, turned and led me out of the crowd. I followed him to a side door, down a short hallway decorated with artists' signatures and graffiti. He stopped in front of another door and knocked. A gravely sound came from behind the door and the man swung it open.

Sitting on a couch, shirtless and chugging something amber from a tall glass, was the God of Fuck. I stepped inside and felt a breeze as the door closed behind me. A loud clink told me that we were locked inside.

Manson motioned for me to sit on the couch and cleared his throat. I sat delicately, obediently, but my eyes were bold. They followed the curve of his throat, his ribs, his navel. I wondered if my gaze felt as wet as his. I stared a moment at the bulge in his tight black pants. Then something in me took the reigns and snapped my attention back to his face. He was smirking.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked, reaching for another drink.

"Of course," I said, my voice thick with lust. "It was amazing. You..." The rest of the thought faded into a sigh.

"Would you like an autograph?"

I nodded, a little disappointed. I wanted more than his signature. Much more. He stretched, his skin taut against his ribcage, then jerked suddenly toward me. I flinched a little and panted. He laughed, a breathy sound, and slid closer to me.

"What would you do for one?" he said softly.

"Anything."

He wasn't touching me, but I felt the weight of his presence firm against my skin. How could a man be so sexual? I was tingling, dripping. My lower lip was quivering.

"They all say that," he countered, leaning closer to my face so that I could feel his heat.

I looked into his eyes, amused at my reactions. My body was still but my heart was smashing against my ribs like a caged animal. Any reserve I had melted and dripped onto the couch. I wanted to provoke him, to earn his teeth. I leaned forward, almost touching his mouth with mine. He smelled like alcohol and sweat.

"I would let you cut me in half," I whispered.

He snickered and pulled back.

"That's a new one," he said playfully, taking another drink. "I may have to take you up on it."

My legs parted a few inches, the movement obvious, as if my cunt were about to reach out and grab him. He noticed, smiled and put one hand on my knee. I choked back a moan. His face became serious. His eyes burned into mine. His lips parted a little. My mouth fell open, an invitation. He leaned in again, and this time he didn't stop.

When Manson kissed me, the room spun. His lips were soft, greased with lipstick. His tongue was aggressive. I could feel it on my tongue, my teeth, the inside of my cheek, as if it were making a map of my mouth. I surrendered.

His hand moved to my chest. He gently kneaded one breast. I arched my back, offering myself. He pulled back just long enough to pull my shirt off. I unfastened my bra and tossed it on the floor. He began to paw at my DDs, catching my nipples between his fingers. I moaned freely and raked my nails across his shoulders.

My enjoyment seemed to spur him on. He twisted my body forcefully and licked my neck. Pleased with the taste, he bit down. I moaned and pulled him in tighter. He responded by chewing my flesh. I wanted him to keep going until my blood dripped from his chin. But he had other plans. He stopped and pulled back.

"Undress," he croaked. His lipstick was smeared across his face. One hand gripped his erection through his pants, the other slicking his black hair back and away from his face. He looked dangerous.

I kicked my boots off and peeled my jeans away. I almost regretted not wearing panties. My shaved pussy was glistening. I looked up at him in time to see him purse his lips and squeeze his bulge.

Even though he was my Master, even though he was terrifying and powerful, something reckless in me tore through my subservience. I stepped toward him, knelt between his feet and rubbed my cheek against his shrouded cock. My nails raked down his flanks and dug into his thighs. I raised my head and kissed his stomach. I laid a line of smeared red kisses up his torso. I nipped his collarbone. I turned his head and sucked his neck.

He didn't seem put off by my brazenness. I could feel his breath quickening as I straddled his lap. My teeth dug into his skin and he moaned. It only made me hungrier. I ground my hips into his, leaving a wet spot on his pants. I nipped his earlobe.

"Undress," I whispered.

He grinned and flipped me onto my back. He kissed me briefly and stood up. My hand moved to my pussy as he stripped off his pants. I slowly traced a circle around my clit. His cock popped into view. It was thick and full, despite the booze - a rock-hard symbol of his authority.

I fell to my knees once more and took his cock into my mouth. I licked and sucked, taking in every inch, worshipping his flesh. It throbbed against the roof of my mouth and I moaned. I could see our lipstick staining his groin. I took him as far down my throat as I could, knowing that choking on Marilyn Manson's cock would be the perfect death. My lungs burned. He groaned and stepped back, then joined me on the floor.

He pushed me back roughly and took up position between my thighs. A low growl vibrated through my cunt. His lips and tongue smothered me, taking possession. I arched my back and the cheap carpet burned my shoulders. I was so close already. A few long licks against my clit sent me over the edge.

My thighs trembled and I shoved his head into my sex, crushing his face. My moan rose to a scream. His tongue kept moving. My sensitive clit was throbbing painfully. I twisted my hips to get away from his mouth. He raised his head, locked eyes with me, and forcefully shoved my ass back down. His expression told me he would not be denied.

He ate my pussy like an overripe peach. My juice dripped down his chin. He probed me with his tongue and sucked my stinging clit firmly. Despite my sensitivity, and my begging, he kept going. When my second orgasm shook my body, he shoved two fingers deep inside and grazed my lips with his teeth. The room went black.

His laughter brought me back. He was kneeling, grinding a third finger into me. I watched his eyes survey my flushed and quivering body. He looked like a cat, toying with its prey. I licked my lips and reached for him, but he didn't move. He wasn't going to give me the satisfaction. He was going to assert his dominance.

His fingers left my pussy and he licked one clean, then pushed the other two into my mouth. I sucked them hungrily. He continued to grin, obviously enjoying the power he had over me. He leaned back and rubbed the head of his cock. A thread of precum stayed on his fingers and he pushed them back into my mouth. I savored the salty, metallic gift.

"What was it you said?" he mused in an almost mocking way. "That you'd let me split you in half?"

I raked my nails along my inner thighs. His fingers were still swirling across my lips so I moaned in affirmation. He furrowed his brow in faux seriousness.

"What?" he asked. "I didn't catch that."

He pulled his hand away and I choked out, "yes, yes, anything. You can have whatever you want."

He slid over me like a snake. One hand closed around my throat. I could feel his hardness pressing against my lips. He kissed me deeply and gently bit my tongue.

"Whatever I want," he whispered.

The head of his cock was thick. I gasped as it entered my slick, waiting cunt. His hand tightened, constricting my airflow. I reached down and scratched at his flanks. I couldn't speak but I wanted him to know how much I wanted it.

Slowly, inch by inch, he buried his cock in me. My body writhed as it tried to accommodate him. I could feel him hit my cervix just as his stomach pressed against mine. It was just too big, just enough to hurt in the most delicious way.

He relaxed his hand and moved it to my breast. His hips were motionless. I felt the weight of him on me, inside me. He smelled like pussy, alcohol and salt. I reached up to kiss him. He moved a little closer but stayed just out of range. I stretched my tongue out and licked his lips. He sighed heavily.

"Please," I whispered. "Please, please... I want it..."

" _You_ want?" he chuckled. "No. _I_ want."

He began to move, slow and deliberate thrusts. I cried out and bucked my hips to meet his. Every time he hit bottom, I thought I was going to rip. I ran my hands from his shoulders to his ass. I focused on his face, his eyes half-closed, his mouth glistening and red like a panther over a kill. I took in every movement, every sight and sound. I didn't want to miss anything, even as another orgasm flooded my body.

My pussy throbbed and squeezed his cock, pulling a groan from deep in his throat. He pushed it all the way in and held it in place. The pressure was intense. He leaned forward, putting his weight on me, and sucked on the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I thought I would never stop cumming. Finally the waves of pleasure slowed. He pulled completely out and knelt over me.

"Roll over."

I moved to my hands and knees and immediately felt a crack against my ass. I yelped and jumped. He landed blow after blow until I was sure I was covered in his handprints. The thought of his pale skin against my reddened ass was so arousing. He rubbed my burning skin and I couldn't stifle a moan.

I felt the head of his cock rub against my asshole. It was wet, probably with spit, and insistent. I'd only had anal sex a few times before, but I was suddenly desperate for Manson to cross that line. I helped him line it up and moaned loudly as he started to enter. I could already tell that he was going to tear me open.

He added a bit more lube, then slowly drove it home. My entire body shook as he held still, letting me adjust. He only waited a few moments, then began to thrust with the same sensual, calculated pace. I was stretched to the limit. The pain and pleasure made my cunt drip. I reached back and stuffed two fingers inside.

He must have appreciated the extra tightness. He began to grunt softly with each stroke. As much as I wanted to feel him cum in my ass, I hoped the experience would never end. He drug his nails down my spine, making me shudder and sigh. His pace quickened gradually until he was pounding my ass like a crazed animal.

By now he must have known the signs of my impending orgasm. As soon as I began to tense and gasp, he reached forward and grabbed my throat tightly. My airway was completely closed. The room swayed. I convulsed with the most powerful orgasm of my life. I felt possessed, drunk with pleasure.

As my ass clenched down, I could feel Manson's cock throb. Wave after wave of cum filled me to the brim. He was groaning and pushing as deep as possible. I pushed back against him. His body shook and his breath was ragged. After a few minutes, he pulled out of me and began to laugh.

"I don't think I split you in two," he chuckled, toweling himself off.

I took the cloth he offered me and did my best to clean up our cum.

"I think you came damn close," I grinned.

He poured another drink and sat back on the couch, his spent cock resting between his thighs. He was spackled in blood-red lipstick and sweat. I moved to join him. My knees were so weak I must have looked like Bambi. He smiled.

"I think you earned your autograph, sweet thing," he said, "but I want something in return."

My mind reeled. How could he possibly want more? What would he do to me? Cut me? Eat me? Parade my naked, filthy body in front of the jealous grunge whores outside?

"What do you want?" I asked.

He smiled as he brushed his wet, dark hair away from his face and took a big drink. Rivulets of sweat ran down his stomach.

"Your fucking phone number," he laughed.


End file.
